Chapter 1
by Gragorthean
Summary: Well,I added a character(I use him to roleplay) as the lover for Elsa


Fire and Ice Keep in mind this is my first fan fiction...and I'm only done with this chapter so please don't be hard on it ok guys? Anna has just been frozen solid, with Elsa crying at her feet. A firey red glare appeared above Anna thawing her out, and freeing her. The light then moved about ten to twenty feet away from them and exploded, melting all of the ice and bringing summer back. Elsa looked around astonished and saw a young man in a red cloak walking back into the forest. She and Anna went back to the castle with Kristoff and Sven. Days later Anna had begun to talk with Elsa about what her older sister had seen. "Elsa why have you been locked in your room... Please don't do this again…"Anna finished as she suddenly was pulled into Elsa's room. " you remember the day you were thawed I told you I saw a boy...well,look out the window and see for yourself"Elsa approached the window and looked into the market place to see a young man,shirtless, spewing fire from his fingertips and receiving money for it. "so what? He is Just a proformer..."Anna looked again and gasped as he was flying now "just a silly trick with your eyes" finally he floated into the fjord and exploded,dissapearing into nothingness "ok...now I beleive you." she turns around to see the young man in his cloak, holding his riches and suprised as his trick had failed. " ohhhh no... Now I'm in the castle...uhhh don't mind me*laughs anxiously*" Elsa grabs his arm and screams in pain as her hand is burnt he laughs and disapears into the hall way. Anna calls to the guards to find the young man,she turns to find Elsa gone and a note where she picks it up and reads aloud" Elsa is with me, you want her... Come and find her" she gasps and tells the guards to send out search parties for her. MEANWHILE in a dark carvern. Elsa has just been awaken by a loud thud,and notices she is in a cave. "h-hello...is someone there?" she asked as a young male voice answered. "yeah, I am... My name is Orion and I've been studying you and your magic for quite a while...you are a very intrigueing specimin..." the young man says as he reveals himself. A young 18 year old man with snow white hair,and red eyes. He has a crooked smile and a scar in the shape of a moon on his left eye. His torso was bare and covered in scars, as Elsa looked at him she found no flaws in the man. She thought"wow...he is handsome..." he gets up and pulls her close to him, noses touching. "but your not only an intrigueing specimen...you are also a very beautiful one..."he finished and kissed her. Elsa went red and gave into him... Allowing him to pin her against a wall as she felt his warm body through her clothes. She moaned loudly as he slowly ran his hand down her side towards the warmest part on her body... MEANWHILE back at the castle. "oh man this is bad...really really bad...now what do I do?" Anna is asking Kristoff worrily. "well for one...calm down just a little bit dear..." he says hoping to get through to her."your sister is probably fine" he walks over and puts his arms around Anna. Anna starts to cry in his chest repeating to herself"it's my fault...it's my fault..." BACK at the cavern. Orions hand runs in between Elsa's thighs as he feels the warmth coming from down there, he reaches up a bit more to feel how wet she is. She let's out a moan and puts his hand on her clitoris and whispers into his ear"just do It...a-already..." he starts to rub and finger her slowly as he does she notices he is getting bigger in his pants and starts to rub him too. Orion let's out a groan and grabs Elsa's tits as hebribs her faster and pins her agains a wall as he does. Orion undoes his pants and turns her around penetrating her deeply. He kisses her softly between her breasts and she let's out a moan. "oh baby!..." she pulls him close to feel how his warmth mixes nicely with her coldness. He thrusts harder, leaving her limp in his arms. He finally throws her onto a soft matress and gets on top of her. Orion is slowly moving up her stomach to her neck, softly biting her in the most sensitive places. She moans as he penetrates her again, slowly. He smiles and whispers into her ear"oh my god...your so tight...oh Elsa..."and he bites her neck a bit harder, as he thrusts slower. Elsa moans loudly as she is being bitten and penetrated, both very sensitive spots. She holds on to his back, leaving scratch marks as she puts her legs around his waist. They finish together and Orion falls to her chest, undoing her dress and revealing her tits. He slowly starts to lick one as his hand firmly grasps the other, massaging it slowly. He licks more slowly and soothingly to make her tremble...and it works, she is already soaked again and wanting more. She is moaning loudly as he runs his hand back to her clitoris and rubs her there with his other hand quickly, her moans become faster as she climax's again. Elsa realizes she can't even move because of the pleasure this stranger had given her. He notices her astonishment and smiles as he gets his pants back on and walks over to her to give her some water and food. 


End file.
